A New Calling
by Heart Fall Out
Summary: When Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos join Show Choir, only hilarity, estranged friendships, and light-hearted drama can ensue. AU turned eventual cannon. Kudos to Merveilleuxjour for all the help!  Contest closed, by the way.
1. The Preface!

**So, I decided to go ahead and write this, so people would kind of get a feeling of it. Characters can still be submitted, of course! **

**This introduces the Choir Coach, I guess that's what he/she will be referred to as...? And of course the boys of Big Time Rush, and one of your submitted OC's! One of my favorites, not that I don't like them all. Actually, I love all your characters. No lie. I know that's kind of cliche'd, but it's so true. You all mean a lot to me! Is that weird for me to say that? I don't know. If it is, I'm a creeper. Oh, well. On with the story!**

* * *

Gymnasiums were supposed to be loud, but this was just disastrous. If it weren't for the boundary of teachers on the bottom of each bleacher, the room would be in total disarray. Or, in more disarray than it already was. Okay, it'd be a total war zone. Aldolfo Palmero, principal of Duluth East High School was beginning to regret his decision of allowing the students of Central High School join East territory. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a migraine making it's way due to the yelling of profanities, protests, and he was pretty sure he saw people removing their clothing. He sighed, and wondered if he still had some of last year's scotch left in his bottom drawer.

"Principal Palmero, I think it's time to go explain the situation to the students…"

Ana Casanova, assistant principal at East High, was a timid, fidgety, and jumpy kind of character. This was due to a childhood of torment brought upon by her classmates for being not only foreign, but over-weight, untalented, and, well, jumpy. Throughout middle and high school, she endured many kicks to the shin, purpose trips in the hall, having her clothes stolen from the locker room on more that one occasion, and having to go home early due to other means of harassment. How she gained the position of an assistant principal being as meek as she was, was beyond everyone. None of the students minded, though, because she was the head of the discipline department, and it was easy to talk her out of giving them the punishment they would have had if they had a ore stable head of discipline.

Palmero groaned to himself as he made his way to the pedestal they usually had kept hidden behind the curtains on the stage. Yes, their gym had a stage. This was due to the fact that the auditorium was on the furthest side of the campus, and for festivities held during school, they didn't want to have the students walk far and blah blah blah, according to the county, there were laws against that, which meant they had to cut into the budget, and build onto the gymnasium, much to Palmero's chagrin.

He cleared his throat into the microphone, attempting to gain the attention of the students. He had no luck with this, and resorted to yelling.

"Students! Shut up!" It took a few minutes, but the over-crowded room fell to silence. He sighed. "I realize you may be confused to see your student body has grown twice it's size. And with your rivals, none-the-less." He took in a breath while some of the students let out their frustration. By yelling, of course. When it died down, he began to speak again. "So, we'll all just have to learn to get along. And that's that. Good-bye—"

Before he left his place at the pedestal, he was rushed into by one of his newest faculty members, Lauren Campbell; a fresh out of college Biology major, teaching, of course, science classes. Lauren was a bit of an over-achiever in her school days not long ago, and still maintained that air about her. She was dim-witted, but didn't let that keep her from her love of science. A lot of the current faculty members didn't have much of a liking for her, most of them being the female members. Her never-ending abundance of energy, petite body, shimmering blue eyes, and flowing blonde hair made her the apple of most of their male co-workers' eyes. Unfortunately for them, she didn't bother to give any of them the time of day.

"Also, students," she said into the microphone, hoping their attention hadn't already drifted, "Show Choir auditions are in two weeks! Don't forget to sign-up…" She trailed off as she realized the teachers had already begun to let the students leave, most of them not bothering to pay attention. "…Have a nice day?"

She sighed, feeling defeated, and kicked a soda can one of the students had thrown, trying to aim at their rivals. She knew that this year was going to be hectic because of the whole situation, but at least she was new along with them, and made a vow to herself at that moment to not give up. Her students needed her!

"Uh, Miss Campbell?" The blonde turned to see the gym teacher, Mrs. Christmas.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Lauren said, a bit flustered. She had been caught in an awkward position. When lost in thought, she often made strange body movements. This was one of those times. With her hand over her chest and an intense look on her face, she felt a bit silly. "I was just…Praying. For students to join the Show Choir."

The some-what abrasive and slightly older woman shrugged it off. "Mind helping me pick up the gym? I have a class in an hour."

Lauren looked around the large gymnasium, and gulped. The place was a massive mess, but she couldn't say no. Her conscience just wouldn't let her. So, she sighed and agreed, grabbing one of the trash bags the larger woman was holding, and began picking up soda cans, milk cartons, and breakfast bar wrappers. But at least a half hour into the project, she realized something.

Dropping her trash bag, she dashed out of the double doors of the building, and ran like the wind to her classroom. Yes, the young woman had forgotten that she had a first period class, and hoped that no one had realized she'd forgotten. When she threw open the door, breathing heavily and worn out from her run—not to mention she was wearing heals—she noticed that everything was in order, and her students were separated, each side glaring at the other. No one seemed to notice her absence.

"Hi everybody!" She said loudly to get the attention of the class. This method seemed to work, as all the students looked her way, surprised. "Welcome to…" She glanced around the class, not sure which class she was currently supposed to be teaching. She heard someone cough "Biology" from the thirty students before her. "Welcome to Biology! I'm Miss Campbell, and this is your syllabus." She picked up the piece of paper form her desk, showing it to the class, then picked up the stack, and passed them out.

_Maybe_, she thought to herself, _this won't turn out so bad._

* * *

James Diamond tore the flyer off the bulletin board in the main hallway before making his way to the lunch room, reading over the brightly colored sheet of paper. Show Choir was most likely social destruction, but he'd always wanted to pursue a career in singing, and this would help him achieve his dream. At least, he thought it would. Now, if only he could convince his friends to audition with him.

"So, what do you think?" James asked as his three friends sat on the ground in front of him, looking over the paper.

All of the Central High students had decided to eat outside that day; well, it wasn't as much of a decision as they didn't really have a choice. This was because the East High students were being territorial, and not letting them eat inside. So, they did the only other logical thing, and went outside to eat. And there was James, and his three best friends, sitting on the ground, being bitten by ants.

Kendall Knight, the unofficial leader of their group of friends, was the first to speak up. "Show Choir? We're already on the bottom of the food chain. You want us to suffer even more?"

"It won't be suffering!" James defended. "It's…It's…It's a revolution!"

"A revolution?" Logan Mitchell, the brain of their small group, questioned, finding the whole situation slightly entertaining.

"Dude!" Carlos Garcia, the signature Helmet Head, shouted. "Show Choir is for gays! Do you **want** to be hit on by dudes!"

The four boys heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked up to a guy surrounded by three extremely good-looking females. All four of them were wearing sunglasses, and dressed to impress. The boy looked like he just stepped out of an episode of Jersey Shore, due to his dark hair and tanned skin. He had a look of obvious distaste on his face, along with his groupies; all of them had their arms crossed.

"_Bitches_, I did _not _just hear you mock both Show Choir _and_ homosexuals in the same sentence. _Correct_?" His voice was high pitched, and filled with venom. The four boys sitting on the ground couldn't help but flinch.

Carlos shook his head. "Definitely not. We're so going to those auditions!" He paused. "Show Choir and gay people are awesome!"

The boy hovering above them smirked, spun on his heal, and walked away; the females following him.

"So we're auditioning?" James asked, hope evident in his voice.

His three friends sighed in unision, Kendall answering for them. "I guess so."

* * *

**By the way, who all watched the season premier of GLEE tonight? I did! So funny. Love that show.**

Questions, comments, concerns? Hit that button, dang it!


	2. Chapter One!

Chapter One: In Which Everyone Decides to Break-Out Into Song For No Reason

A week later…

Hey, Jas?

Are you ready?

Uh-huh. Are you?

The two females received incredulous stares from about the lunch room, as they walked in, singing. No one really understood why the two girls did it, as they'd been doing it for a week now, and no one knew how they had hooked up wireless microphones and speakers throughout the cafeteria, either. This bothered the students, and some had even gone to the principal about it, but he said there was nothing he could do about it. What they didn't know was that the two girls had pitched the idea to Palmero a year previous, but they were denied. Alas, though, they finally came to agreement—the two bought him out with a payment of five hundred and fifty-five dollars a piece every two months. They agreed willingly, although their parents weren't too happy.

"Okay, you two seriously need to stop."

Olivia Archer and her partner-in-crime, Jasmine Adams, liked to think of themselves as "The Modern Day Medieval Rulers of East High School", although this title was a bit much, as the two of them were only sophomores, not even upper classmen yet; but they were making their way up there. At least, they thought they were. Liv and Jas where the kind of girls that thought they were all that, but in reality, no really liked them that much. Yes, they had followers. But their followers weren't the brightest people around.

.

Olivia and Jasmine turned toward the lunch line, where the voice that had told them to stop came from. In unison, the two raised their eyebrows, searching the crowd of students, trying to find the one that insulted them. This continued for a few more moments, before the two gave up, and headed for their lunch table, which was crowded by people who pretended they knew everything about one another, acting like they were tighter than Twizlers.

Catalina Rangel turned to her good friend, and glared. "Mizzy! What did I tell you about your outbursts?" The accent she acquired was evident as she spoke in a hushed, yet slightly angry, tone.

Mimi West, a slightly tall girl with the features of a pin-up, shrugged as she grabbed a chicken sandwich and barbeque chips. "I blame my ADHD. Hey…"

Cat glanced at her friend. "What?"

Ra ra ah ah ah Roma Roma-ma-ma!

"No. Just, no."

Ga Ga ooh la la!

Want your bad romance!

"Are you happy now?" Cat asked, paying for her meal as her friend waited for her on the other side of the cashier.

Mimi flashed her a smile as they made their way outside. "So very happy."

As the two walked through the courtyard filed with their fellow Central classmates, they continued their rendition of Bad Romance, for the rest of their peers to hear. When they set their lunches down at a picnic table with random strangers, they attempted the dance. And of course, they failed.

.

Looking to his sister with raised eyebrows, Cohan Taylor smirked. The girls attempting the estranged Lady Ga Ga version of Michael Jackson's Thriller before them was pretty hilarious. Mixed with their singing, which really wasn't all that terrible, their show made for good lunch time entertainment. But as the two girls' song ended, and they took a seat at the same table as the twins, Scarlett Taylor set down her panini and turned to her brother.

Welcome to your life…

Putting an arm over her shoulders, her brother began to sway, causing her to sway also, and began singing along.

There's no turning back

Even while you sleep

Acting on your best behavior

Turn your back on mother nature

Everybody wants to rule the world.

The two ended in sync, unaware of the small audience they had collected, who soon went on with their own lives. They high-fived and turned back to their lunches, and simultaneously bit into their sandwiches. Setting her sandwich down, and picking up her Juicy Juice and backpack, she walked away from the table, followed by her unsuspecting brother, who was having trouble collecting his things.

"C'mon, Coahn!" She shouted from over her shoulder, and he rolled his eyes, hurrying over to his sister.

"I'm coming…"

"So, you two totally missed something epic in the lunchroom," Olivia Newsworth told her friends, sitting down on the ground. She was chewing a piece of gum, unknowingly popping it in an obnoxious fashion. "There were these two chicks who came in singing, and," Pop! "They were interrupted by this other girl, and the two chicks got mad and walked off."

"That's hilarious," Elizabeth Stack replied, not at all interested, poking at the cherry tomato in her salad.

.

Vera Miller rolled her eyes at her blonde friend's lack of enthusiasm, but turned to Olivia, and asked, "Why were they singing in the first place?"

Olivia shrugged. "Apparently, it's a daily thing."

Elizabeth leaned back on the ground, and let out a sigh of sleep deprivation.

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

Tapping her foot to the music in her head that went along with the song.

You PMS like wench—I would know

At this point, Vera had begun to do a little dance, involving head bobbing and body jerking.

And you over think always speak cryptically

I should know that you're no good for me.

Ending in a lame sync, the trio laughed and returned to their neglected food. The people around them didn't seem to notice their random outburst, which they were okay with, considering Liz's over-tired state, Vera had just had milk to drink, and Olivia wasn't prepared for the spontaneous belting.

.

Glancing around the lunchroom, unable to find an empty table, the meek Emma Hunter decided to settle with a table that held only one person. It was a girl who looked her age, maybe a year or two older, and a little on the depressed side. Mustering all the courage she could, the red-head steered herself toward the small table, which seemed to seat a maximum of six people, she guessed. Why she was thinking about how many people the table held, she didn't know.

Looking up from her burrito, Macy Johnason noticed the female that had decided to sit across from her. She contemplated getting up and heading to her next class to avoid small-talk with the stranger, but before she could gather her things, the girl began to speak. Well not speak, but, rather, sing.

I wait underneath the covers all night beside you

And who could ever question all the cryin' I do?

Macy vaguely recognized the song, and before she could stop herself, she began to sing along.

My heavy heart is beating out of rhythm all night beside me

And I fall a little harder every time that I do.

The two girls looked at each other, Emma confused, and a little embarrassed that someone had heard her, and Macy showing a hint of annoyance. A little intimidated, Emma cleared her throat.

"Um, I'll leave now." She said, her voice rushed, as she grabbed her things and left.

Inwardly cursing herself, Macy took her uneaten food and dumped it in the trash, and headed for her next class.

.

"Did you remember my salad?" Gloria Hiller snapped.

Mo Taylor glared at the boy sitting across from the blonde. It was his idea to befriend the conniving, evil witch. She was mean, violent, and if you said anything that contradicted what she said, she'd have it in for you. Mo would know this, because the two butted heads quite often, and they'd only become "friends" the previous week, when Dylan had seen the girl sitting alone in his Algebra II class.

"Right here," Mo mumbled, handing the girl her lettuce and tomatoes, which she snatched out of the smaller girls hands in a rude manner. The brunette turned to their male friend, a glare still fixated on him, and mouthed the words "I hate you" slowly.

Sensing the hostility, Dylan Kelt held up his hands, as if to stop it physically. When he still felt the waves f anger radiating off the shorter girl, he sighed, and took a different approach.

I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

The two girls glanced at him, not sure what to think of this outburst, but went along with it anyway, Gloria taking the chorus.

Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Moey a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it

Mo ended with part of the rap sequence, too lazy to do the rest of it, but the other two didn't mind. They all continued with their lunches, the hostility gone. Dylan thanked the Top-40 station his sister had on the radio this morning, and stereotypical rappers for bringing them all together.

.

Erika Munroe's eyes lowered as she read the grade on the lab she had just gotten back from her Environmental Science teacher. It was only the second week of school, and they were expected to know all this junk already? The Filipino crunched the paper into a ball, and threw it into the nearest waste basket, then made her way to the lunchroom. It wasn't her fault she fell and hit her head and forgot everything from Biology last year! Plus, two months is long time.

Nowhere yeah we're going nowhere fast  
Maybe this time, I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
C-c-c-crazy, get your ass in my bed  
Baby you'll be, just my summer boyfriend  
Summerboy…

The girl made her way down the hall, singing to herself out of recreation, and into the cafeteria, where students where already starting to finish their lunches, and with only fifteen minutes left of lunch. She made her way to the line, got some fruit, and quickly made her way over to a table surrounded by people she knew.

.

"Come on, Mizzy!" Alyson Hinton called into the Computer Lab. "I know you're slow in the head, but are you really this slow physically?"

Mimi West sent a glare in her friends' direction. She knew that Mimi hated it when they called her "slow". Or stupid. Or dumb. She shook her head in frustration, trying to rid the thoughts, and to get happy. This seemed to work in her favor. She let out a sigh before asking her friend,

"Where's Charlie?"

The brunette shrugged. "She texted me that she'd save us a table outside."

Mimi nodded, fine with this answer,. The trio had discovered the first week of school, that Charloette was the first of the three to get to lunch, and that all the good tables where still open when she got there, and so she'd save them seats if they got her lunch. They all agreed to this, because when push comes to shove, its always nice to have a good seat. But on some days, Charlie would end up walking with them to lunch, and they'd end up on the ground. When in good company, though, it doesn't matter where you sit.

After spending a good ten minutes in line, the two girls made their way to find their friend at the table they usually ended up sitting at. The two noticed the silhouette of the brunette sitting on the table, and a group of people surrounding her. Alyson looked to her friend with concern written on her face, and the two took off in a sprint to where Charlie was sitting.

When the two reached their friend, they noticed an extremely flamboyant tan male, and three females behind him. He was clad in sunglasses and leather, which was odd, because it was summertime, and almost ninety degrees outside. With raised eyebrows, the two girls taped Charlie on the shoulder, silently demanding an explanation.

Charloette Matthews smiled at her friends. "We were just about to have a "Ga Ga-Off"! You should totally join in!"

Mimi and Alyson eyed each other, and shrugged, replying in unison. "Okay."

"Can we get the show on the road, please?" Teddy Page said, impatient.

"Totally." Charlie said, a smirk on her face.

Teddy and his "Bitches", as he enjoyed calling them,-Cate Reynolds, Kate Macintosh, and Erica Roberts—took the initiative to go first.=, with Teddy singing lead, and his "Bitches" singing back-up.

Beautiful, dirty, dirty rich, rich dirty, dirty, beautiful, dirty, rich  
Dirty, dirty, rich, dirty, dirty, rich, beautiful

Beautiful and dirty, dirty rich, rich We've got a red light, pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey but we go no money

Our hair is perfect, while were all getting shit wrecked, it's automatic, honey but we got no money

Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry yea, we just like to party, like to party yea,

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

We live a cute life, soundfanatic,  
Pants tighter than plastic, honey  
but we got no money

Teddy ended with a wink in no particular direction, which creeped Charlie, Mimi, and Alyson out quite a bit. Recovering, Charlie turned to her friends.

"Any ideas?"

Alyson sighed, and turned to Mimi. "New Kids on the Block?"

Mimi nodded. "Totally."

I'm big boy, you're a big girl now now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now now

Back in the day, when you were young (It was fun)  
Little girl, didn't think you were the one (Now, here I come)  
Your sexy walk, your sexy talk (That's what's up)  
Little girl, you're clearly not the same kid from the block

I ain't that little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure  
Boy, get ass out on the floor, lets explore, lets explore

You know I like the way you move it (move it)  
Girl, you're all grown up and now you're ready to let it go  
Wanna be a big girl 'bout to prove it (prove it)  
With a body like that, you got a grown man ready to blow  
I'm big boy, you're a big girl now  
I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now

Teddy rolled his eyes. "So, you may be good enough to be in Show Choir, but you'll never be better than me." He spun on the heal of his foot, followed by his "Bitches", and left without another word.

"Show Choir?" Alyson asked.

Charlie smiled sheepishly.

.

Ridely Holmes looked at the so-called "Ga Ga-Off" from only a few feet away, and was mildly disturbed. Why Danni and Emmi had dragged her outside into Central grounds was beyond her. She really didn't want to be in a place filled with people she couldn't stand, but the twins had talked her into coming with them.

"Wasn't that epic?" Danni asked his female companions as they walked back to the cafeteria.

"You drug me out here to see that?" Ridley exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Danni nodded, and Emmi sigh. "I'm sorry, Rid. I tried to tell him you wouldn't enjoy it as much as he apparently did…"

Ridley sighed. "It's cool. I just hope he doesn't start to—"

I swear I'm not kidding  
We're just trying to fit in  
With all the other answers  
Questions never confirmed

"…And he's singing." Ridley said, defeated.

Emmi chuckled at her brother's ridiculousness and her friend's obviously

annoyed state. Leading the two of them back inside, they noticed their table had become occupied by two girls; one Asian, the other African-American. Looking from one another and back to the table that was once theirs, the three decided to just go on to class.

.

Sadie Garrett wasn't much of a fan of the whole "East-Central Segregation" epidemic that the rest of her classmates were frantic about. In fact, she had made friends with a nice Central student. Poking at what she thought was spaghetti, she pushed it aside with a sigh, and looked up at her new friend, Ra'Shaunna Leslie.

"So…What's up…?" Sadie asked the multi-racial girl sitting across from her.

"Um, just eating, I guess…" Ra'Shaunna answered, her shyness getting the best of her.

Sadie tapped her spork on the table, somehow creating a beat. It was simple, and she recognized it, but she couldn't quite place it. She noticed Ra'Shaunna perk up at the sound.

"Hey… I know that song!" She said, enthusiasm clear in her voice.

"Really?" Sadie asked.

Ra'Shaunna nodded. "Yup."

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord

Sadie mentally slapped herself. "Duh! I know that song!"

Well, if you told me you were drowning  
I would not lend a hand  
I've seen your face before my friend  
But I don't know if you know who I am

This continued until they reached the end of the song, air drums included.

"We should join the Show Choir" Ra'Shaunna joked.

"You're so right!" Sadie said, gathering her things. "Let's go!"

"Whaa-?"

.

Nicole Chacon sat alone in the cafeteria, watching everything go down. Everyone seemed to be belting out into song at random, and she didn't know whether she should be worried or not, but decided it was nothing to obsess over. Although, she though, it does look kind of fun.

Tapping her foot on the ground to get a good beat, hoping that no one would notice. Gaining confidence, due to no one being near where she was sitting, she began to quietly sing her own little ditty.

When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were kissing that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day

Satisfied, she picked up her belongings and left the lunchroom, as the bell was going to ring soon, and she'd rather be to class a couple minutes early, than be late.

.

"So, I wrote this song about Mr. McBright," Kendall told James, Carlos, and Logan as they were seated on the ground, eating. "And it goes a little something like this…"

Oh your a turd  
Oh yeah a giant turd  
And you look like a turd  
And you smell like a turd

Oh your a turd  
Oh yeah a giant turd  
And you look like a turd  
And you smell like a tu-urd!

YEAH!

He looked back to his friends, who were cracking up at the poorly written, yet completely true, song their friend had written. With a smug expression occupying his features, he asked,

"So, what do you think?"

"Dude, that was epic." Carlos replied in awe.

"All together now!" Kendall shouted, and the four of them sang the ridiculous song in sync, and it didn't sound half bad.

.


End file.
